It's All About Change
by colourmydreams
Summary: Everybody sees it but Lois. Will her favourite movie help her understand not to fear change? Futurefic with Clois all the way.


**It's All About Change**

**Disclaimer**: Do we really need to do this? I own nothing, nothing at all. If I did, well let's just say that Tom would be doing me special favours…

**Spoilers**: Well, I guess up to s7 Smallville. And if you haven't seen the first X Files movie but plan on it, then do not read any further.

**Authors Note**: Well, this is my first attempt at Smallville-fanfiction, having only done some really bad HP ones a long time ago. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Please, leave a review when you're done.

**Summary**: Everybody sees it but Lois. Will her favourite movie help her understand not to fear change?

"You're such a chicken"

"Excuse me?!" Reluctantly Lois Lane pulled herself away from the TV-screen to stare at her companion. And that was actually a really difficult thing to do, seeing as the small screen at that exact same time was showing Mulder and Scully fleeing through a cornfield, chased by loads of angry bees. Any second now the helicopters would make their loud entrance, and even though others may not agree or be affected in the same way, Lois could watch that scene over and over and it would never fail to get her heart pumping.

"I said that you are such a chicken. Like quack, quack."

"I heard you the first time you know, and I still don't understand a thing of what you're saying. Just because I don't get into trouble with the law – that much – or have serious problems with Interpol, it doesn't mean that I'm a chicken. Besides, I don't think that chickens go 'quack', Lucy, that's a duck. Chickens cackle, or something. Didn't they teach you anything at that fancy Swiss boarding school?" Cue the helicopters and Lois really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Who would want to ruin X Files with talk, that's just plain stupid and Lois was seriously considering Lucy's sanity at the moment.

"Who cares about matching the animal to the sound, the thing is that you have some major scare issues." If Lois had known that her sister somehow would manage to break the record of getting on her nerves in the fastest time possible, she would never (ever!) have offered Lucy the couch in her central-Metropolis apartment. But of course, being the older, _slightly_ more responsible sister, she couldn't just have her baby sis checking in at some random cheap hotel with a creepy receptionist named Andy who would blatantly stare at her chest. That wasn't even an option. So royal pain in the gluteus maximus or not, Lucy was family and surely she wouldn't be able to cause _that_ much trouble in just a few days, would she?

Coming to terms with the fact that she had to play along, Lois tucked a stray lock of her now too-long fringe behind her ear and turned to face her sister-

"Ok, Lucy, shoot. Why is it that I, Lois Lane, who – might I add – willingly runs head first into danger for a story, am such a chicken?"

"I thought you'd never ask. What I mean isn't exactly that you scare easily; I'll be the first to admit that when it comes to gunfire and too tall buildings your stop option is seriously lacking. It's just when it comes to other stuff that you're playing it way to safe."

"I don't play it safe! I honestly doubt your sanity right now, Luce. I fear nothing, I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" Eying the bowl of popcorn in her sister's lap, Lois discreetly crossed her fingers, hoping that Lucy didn't catch the quote-theft.

"Nice Lion King reference there, Lo, you're forgetting that I used to force you to watch that movie with me all the time while we grew up." Apparently, no such luck tonight. "But think about it, what movie are we watching?" Opening her mouth to actually answer the question, Lucy silenced her sister by stuffing some popcorn in her mouth. "No, I need you to stay quiet now. The first X Files movie, that's what we're watching. And why is that, when the second one have been released on DVD for years now? You own that fancy box with all the seasons of the series and you've got the extended DVD for the first movie, but you won't even watch the second one. Come on Lo, why is that?" One perfectly plucked eyebrow rose in challenge, and Lois was never one to back down, what bothered her was that she didn't even know why she should have to defend herself. And why did she have the nagging feeling that she was walking straight into danger…

"I can't stand Amanda Peet, you know that Lucy! She'll ruin everything, she always does, I mean come on, am I really supposed to believe that she's a FBI agent? Sure, she looks good in the high heels and suit, but I bet that she doesn't even know what the acronym stand for. Is this actually going somewhere, or can we get back to the movie? I'm getting bored by this little mind game of yours." Snatching the popcorn bowl from her sister, Lois turned to once again face the TV, where Mulder suddenly got shot in the head. "Shit, now you made me miss the almost kiss, that's my favourite part – hell, that's everyone's favourite part!"

"Hey!" Forcefully Lucy stole back the bowl, thus gaining her sisters attention once again "You want to know where I'm going with this? Fine, I'll just cut to the chase, you and Clark."

"What does Clark Kent have to do with the X Files and chickens? I'm not following you at all tonight Luce, are you sure that you're feeling ok?" Waving away Lois' hand that was making its way to her forehead, Lucy continued-

"It's just like with the X Files, Lo, don't you see? You have this great guy – your best friend – and the two of you would be perfect together, but you're too afraid to try something new, like with the movies. You're scared, playing it safe. Hence the chicken."

"Smallville and I are just friends, well, and work partners, nothing else, you know that." Watching Mulder sneak out of the hospital, Lucy decided to change her tactics. Time to tell Lois the truth in a way that she couldn't ignore.

"Why does everyone love X Files so much? It's the UST" At Lois' raised eyebrow (it really must run in the family) she added a quick explanation, "unresolved sexual tension, U-S-T, ust. That tension crackling between Scully and Mulder, you just want the two of them to face the facts, kiss passionately and have like, a dozen babies. But they never do, kinda, and it drives you crazy! That's what you and Clark are doing to the rest of us. You have this dance that you perform, waltzing around each other and your feelings all the time. Maybe you don't even notice it Lois, your love for him could actually lay hidden somewhere too deep down for you to see it, but Clark isn't as blind. Seriously, the guy is crazy about you, but way to shy – or stupid – to do anything about it. He doesn't want to ruin your friendship, and since he won't just grab the bull by its horns, it's time for someone else to make you see! So now that I've finally become the one who snapped and dropped the bomb, you need to confess. Or else Clark is going to go all "My Best Friend's Wedding" on you in the future and you will be standing there with the big red curls watching him marry Cameron Diaz!"

"Clark would never fall for the Diaz-type, she's waay too blond and nice and cute, for him. She's actually at bit like Chloe, don't you think? With the way she…" Sneaking a glance towards the TV where Mulder was busy trying to save Scully, Lucy ignored Lois' rant and started up again.

"Another thing, why do you think you love this movie so much? I'll tell you that it's not the aliens or conspiracy theories, even though I know how much you like both. I think it's because it reminds you of Clark. I mean, come on, the chase through the cornfield with the helicopters? You've been there, done that. Scully is practically you, and Mulder – such a Clark, or maybe it's the other way around? Anyway, sometimes it's ok to take a chance, even though you might think that you'll loose more than you'll gain. Just believe me, Lo. The last time I was in Metropolis Clark had recently returned from that 'around the world' trip of his, and even though the two of you we're just getting to know each other all over again, I could totally see the sparks flying. If someone hade told me then that the next time I would be home again wasn't for another year and that 'Lois&Clark' still hadn't gotten their act together, I would have laughed them in the face. 'Cause you're just way too good together to be apart, you know? He knows everything about you and still doesn't run away screaming, isn't that saying enough? But you're too busy hiding your true feelings behind some mask and swoon over Superman, instead of just facing the music." Taking a break to make sure that Lois was still alive – Lord knows that she never shuts up for that long – Lucy decided to let her off the hook. "I'm done, I think, and the movie is over, so I'll just let you think about this for now. Remember, exploring new territory is good, Lo. It's like you're Columbus and the two of you could be America, land of opportunities, but if you don't even try to make the journey those with the closed minds will win, and I know how open minded you've always been." Lucy reached out for the remote control to shut off the TV and gave Lois a slight nudge with her shoulder. "Right, end of speech, I'm setting you free."

"You're crazy, Luce. I know you are. Farm boy and I, never happening. This isn't 'When Harry Met Sally' men and women can actually just be friends and not lovers, like Kent and myself. BFF's and nothing more." But, God, she could hear how lame the statement sounded and knew that it wouldn't fool Lucy for a second. She's a smart girl – after all they are related – and a Lane won't get thrown off their hunch without some great proof against it. And sadly Lois wasn't able to present any such evidence; this night was something she had come completely unprepared for. She just wanted to stand up and scream 'not fair' but that would only convince Lucy even more. Saving her last piece of dignity Lois stood from the couch-

"I'm going to bed now. Thanks for the speech, but you've got it all wrong. Good night Luce."

Dreading a long and sleepless night filled with too many thoughts, Lois fled to the safety of her own bedroom. While Lucy on the other hand knew how utterly wonderful she would be able to sleep, with everything off her chest. So, should her bridesmaids dress be blue or red? And since she was the one who'd finally opened Lois' eyes, shouldn't that make her maid of honour? Oh, the dreams of a great wedding on a very familiar farm couldn't come fast enough…

* * *

The arm drew her closer to him and his warm body. She sighed a little, knowing that she would never be able to go back to sleep again, even though that was all she wanted at the moment. She pressed her back closer to him and could feel his steady breath against her ear. At least he wasn't awake yet, it would give her time to enjoy the moment and ponder what had happened last night.

She had gone out to drench her sorrows in a few Cosmopolitans and maybe a Mojito or two at The Ace of Clubs. She had only downed two glasses of the sweet pink cocktail when their eyes had met. He had been leaning against the bar and she was sitting a few seats away. She could easily see his muscles and the fact that he had a great body; the white shirt and rolled up sleeves actually didn't leave much to her imagination. What surprised her was that he seemed equally interested in her, that rarely happened, men like that used to prefer women who were just as good-looking as themselves. She liked to remember the fact that he had been almost as nervous as she was when he came over to offer her a drink, constantly running a hand through his dark hair. But they clicked, and what a click it was! He didn't really drink that much but would buy her a drink once in a while, she learned that he was a police officer working at the Metropolis P.D. and at the end of the night she whispered in his ear:

"I think I've had too much to drink to be able to drive. Would you care to take me home, officer?" She couldn't believe her luck when he fell for her cheesy line, but the evidence was currently lying there, spooning her, and it felt wonderful. His name was George and he smelled of freshly cut grass and a hint of vanilla. He had told her – between orgasms – that it was her fair hair and dark attitude that had drawn him in. She'd had to confess to usually being a lot perkier, and he'd said that he wouldn't mind but the contrast at the bar – with a pink cosmo in front of her, was hypnotizing.

Suddenly a buzzing sound brought her back to reality. She'd been a cell phone owner long enough to realize that it was someone calling her muted little friend, now she only had to figure out where the annoying thing was hidden… Slowly pulling away from George, she stood and made her way towards her Marc Jacobs bag (she'd spent a fortune on the item and absolutely loved it, she would even pick it over her morning coffee if some sick person would force her to chose). Finding her phone at the bottom of the bag she hurried to flip it open before the person would give up. Seeing the name on the display she realised that her haste to answer the call didn't matter – this person never gave up.

"You'll never know what a night I've had! I'll give you a clue – his name is George."

"Chlo, I love you and I think it's great that you finally got back on the horse – no pun intended – after your 56th failed try to make it with Jimmy, but I really don't need to hear about your great sex right now…" Her cousin sounded miserable, strike that, her cousin sounded as if she'd been lying awake all night thinking way to deep and/or worrisome thoughts.

"Hold a second will you, Lo? I need to relocate…" Grabbing the first thing she could find, Chloe threw on George's shirt and headed out of her bedroom. Closing the door carefully she made her way to the coffeemaker, turned it on and steeled herself for what was to come.

"Ok, I'm ready, feel free to start rambling again at any time." Only a block away, Lois took another sip of her coffee, swallowed and began-

"It's Lucy's fault. It really is. If she hadn't held that stupid speech last night, totally destroying the X Files movie – she made me miss the almost kiss! – I wouldn't even be calling you now, at 7 am… I mean, how could she even imply something like that, that I would be in love with Clark Kent?!" Oh no. Lucy had let the cat out of the bag. Chloe had of course been thinking of doing the exact same thing a few times. The way Lois and Clark tiptoed around each other and bantered instead of just one grabbing hold of the other and solving it in the storage room. It really made it difficult for her to spend her quality time together with them, all that sexual tension they wouldn't admit… But what Lucy had done to Lois last night had probably been to blunt, without any kind of discretion. Getting Lois and Clark to realise what they were feeling would have to be planned and then performed with caution.

"Are you still there? Chloe? Hello? It's stupid, right, she's imagining things…" Lois had begun to sound desperate.

"Yes, she clearly is out of her mind…" Out of habit, Chloe began to agree with Lois, but then an idea popped into her head. Sure, Lucy had been crazy to just dump the facts on Lois like she had, but why not make the best out of the situation at hand? Make Lois see, once and for all… "I mean, who wouldn't be crazy to think that you love Clark? The man you spend almost every waking hour with, who knows everything about you, and you know every single thing about him! The man whose mother you have known for years and love like your own. The man who always comforts you after your latest break-up – he's actually the reason for about half of them anyway. You spend all of the holidays together in Smallville, and last year when he brought a date to the Daily Planet Christmas Party you were so mad that you couldn't even stay. That one is actually called jealousy, Lo, it's a feeling we often get if we feel rejected by someone we _love_. Of course he ran after you, leaving his date behind, just to make sure that you were ok. That's another thing a person in love might do."

"Not you as well, Chloe! I've been awake all night, trying to get these ridiculous thoughts out of my head, but all I kept seeing was Smallville, saving me from an Alien ship in the Arctic –" Chloe almost stopped breathing – "just like Mulder in the movie…" Always the X Files, Lois still didn't know, and Chloe didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Seriously Lois, what do you think that your subconscious wants to tell you? That you hate Clark? That you'd never be able to trust him and that you're not the least bit attracted to him? Or, by showing you Clark as Mulder – the man you've hade a celebrity crush on since forever – you're supposed to realise that he is perfect for you. You can trust him with your life, and more importantly, with your heart."

"I, I need to hang up now Chlo, I think I've got some more thinking to do. But hey! Don't even believe that I've forgotten about George! Once I'm done with this confusing business I will need details, lots of them. Oh, and thank you, you know, for being there and listening, advising…" Lois's voice faded a bit and Chloe understood that it meant that some of what she'd said had actually made it through to her, her heart leapt in her chest. Maybe today finally was the day?

"Take care Lo, I love you." They both hung up and Chloe walked over to the coffeemaker once again and poured herself a mug. Just as she swallowed her first sip she felt an arm come around her waist and got pulled tight against a hard chest. As George's hand started moving downwards, her stomach started doing flip-flops.

"I woke up and you weren't there. At first I was worried that you'd left, but then I heard something out here and decided to check it out. May I say that my shirt looks much better on you?" He nuzzled her neck, and she melted. Turning around in his arms she realised that he only had his boxers on. Getting bold she grabbed his ass, making him arch into her, and said:

"How do you feel about getting back into bed?" The only answer she got was a quick kiss and him pulling her towards the bedroom.

* * *

She stood outside his door. This wasn't a first; she had been standing outside his door many times before. This, of course, wasn't even the first time she stood outside his door carrying a DVD. They both loved to spend an evening together watching a movie, often of her choice, he would of course complain – loudly – but it was just their thing.

However, there was actually one thing that was new in this equation, she had never – ever! – been standing outside his door nervous. Scared to death and wanting to runaway. She had not once been standing there for ten minutes weighing her options, should she press the doorbell or not? Her mind started to drift and she thought of Lucy. Was her sister right? Was she a chicken, scared of her own heart? Eventually that was what drove her to get her act together, Lucy should never be the sane and reasonable sister. She stood straighter, smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles on her skirt and knocked on the door with her right hand (the left one was busy squeezing the DVD to death). She held her breath as she waited for him to open the door, hoping for dear life that he wouldn't be at home. Hearing his steps approaching on the other side she realised that she would have to deal with everything tonight.

"Lois. Hi, I, um, wasn't expecting you." Glancing down to her left hand with the anonymous rental DVD he got curious, "Did we make plans for tonight?" He wasn't naked, he didn't glisten from a recently taken shower and he was (for once) wearing a t-shirt, so Lois couldn't comprehend why it suddenly was so hard for her to get a sentence together.

"Oh, uh, no. Do you have other plans? Of course you do, I don't know why I didn't think of that. Well, maybe I should just go, yeah, you know, cause I just thought it would be fun to hang out. But I'll leave, now." Knowing that she'd made an utter fool of herself Lois just wanted to disappear completely. Sadly, she wasn't a meteor freak and invisibility wasn't a power of hers. So she did the other thing, turned around and ran away.

…only she didn't get very far, it was a miracle she even had the time to turn around before Clark had grabbed on to her wrist.

"No, don't go." And that's all he had to say for her to stay and when he gently tugged her arm to pull her inside she followed without objection.

She shouldn't be nervous, not around him! This was Clark, her very own Smallville. Nice and safe, a person she'd known for years, she knew everything about him and wasn't afraid to use it against him. It wasn't as if he was Superman, now that was a man to get tongue-tied around. As she stumbled into the apartment behind Clark she decided that this was it. Shape up Lane! Willing her heart to slow down (it had started a rapid beating the very moment he touched her) she took a deep breath and suddenly didn't feel so lost.

"Sorry Smallville, don't know what got in to me. Hey- " She threw herself onto his couch and put her feet up on his tea table, crossing them "why don't you go put on some popcorn while I get the movie started?" This was more like it. Why should she be the nervous one, she was the one who knew what was going on!

"Right, go ahead and make yourself at home, Lois. Why don't I put on some popcorn, isn't that a great idea?" Making a slight grimace, he suddenly thought of something, "Hey, what movie are we watching anyway?"

"It's a secret. Oh, and what have I been telling you, sarcasm doesn't suit you Clark, stick to plaid instead." Cracking up, Lois walked over to the TV to get the movie ready. She could hear Clark mumbling under his breath in the kitchen, that's what happens when you decide to challenge a Lane. I didn't take her long to get the DVD going, but to keep the suspense she didn't leave the menu open, instead she chose to start the film but pressed pause when the 20th Century Fox logo appeared. He would be soooo surprised.

Soon the popping noise from the kitchen stopped and Clark walked over to the couch carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. It wasn't a huge couch, good enough for two but probably to small for three. The times when Chloe joined their movie night she would sit next to Lois on the couch and Clark had to make do with a chair. They'd tried once with Chloe on the chair and Clark with Lois on the couch, but after the impromptu food-fight between Clark and Lois – that had ended with her sitting atop of him, force-feeding him popcorn – Chloe had decided that they were never allowed to sit together again. At least when she was present, which she wasn't at the moment, so when Lois had grabbed the remote from its place above the TV she took her place next to Clark on the couch. He would sit with his feet on the small table in front of them and she would lean back, her head mostly resting on the couch, but ever so slightly on his shoulder. Her feet kept from getting cold by snuggling together underneath the couch pillow, legs slightly drawn up to fit the small space.

But this night was special, and he noticed it too. Her head was almost fully on his shoulder and his arm actually rested around her back; to Lois it almost felt like heaven. And for a slight second there she hated Lucy for making her a big softie, Lois Lane didn't turn into a Danielle Steele heroine over a guy! Get a grip, Lane –

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you understand what movie it is we're going to watch." A smug smile took over her face as she pressed the play button. Soon a very familiar string of music could be heard and the title followed "I Want To Believe". Clark didn't say anything right away, in fact he stayed silent for way too long, at least if you'd ask Lois. She had expected a happy squeal or something like it when he'd realised that they would be watching the second X Files movie. Instead he sat there, with his typical 'blank Clark Kent' face, it annoyed her to not know what was going through his mind.

"I don't get it, you hate Amanda Peet." was the first thing he said after a few minutes of intro "I've been trying to get you to see this movie for so long!" He was using his whiny voice now. Ok, so she apparently wasn't the only one annoyed, he was as well. "Before I left, I tried to get you to see this with me, I had even gotten premier tickets to surprise you, but you wouldn't go! I had to take Jimmy, who – at the time – was still devastated over Chloes refusal to marry him. Not a pleasant evening. The popcorn lady at the theatre made a big deal of what a nice couple we were and that she didn't have any problem with 'the gays'. Not that I care, but she actually made Jimmy cry! Then I tried to get you to rent it when it was released on DVD, still refusing. You've even made a point to stay out on the nights when it's being shown on TV. And you know the most annoying thing about all of this? The only answer I have gotten through the years of why you won't watch this movie – I HATE Amanda Peet. What has she ever done to you?"

"She just doesn't fit. I can't explain it, she's totally annoying and I bet the producers only brought her in to fill the 'sexy white woman' quota." He was staring at her as if she had suddenly sported two heads. "It's all about the skirts and high heels with her…"

They were both quite for a while after that, sitting together in silence watching the movie. Lois couldn't really understand what had gone wrong; she'd had this whole plan figured out in her head. Clark getting angry and giving her a piece of his mind wasn't a part of it though, and it threw her off her path.

After what seemed like an eternity the credits started to roll and Lois realised that even though her eyes had been practically glued to the screen during the whole movie, she hadn't seen anything of it. Instead she'd been sitting stiff as a board, trying to read Clark's body language. It truly was a miserable evening and she would have to change that.

"Look, it's about change ok?" This statement gave her Clark's undivided attention. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to continue.

"I'm listening."

"Yesterday Lucy and I were watching the first movie, the first X Files movie that is. And you know how much I love it. Well, in the middle of the corn-chase Lucy decided that I was time for us to have a chat, basically a heart-to-heart only she did most of the talking and it was about my heart. I won't repeat everything she said, but some of it was truly fitting about change and why I won't watch X Files 2. And you know, that kinda scared me; Lucy is not the brightest girl when it comes to emotions. Anyway, it threw me and I spent the night thinking, then in the morning I did what any sane person would do, I called Chloe. Once again I bumped in to the change thing, Chloe had – believe it or not – spent the night with a guy who wasn't Jimmy. We had a quick talk and then there was my epiphany, I really needed to watch the second X Files movie!" She took a slight pause to catch her breath and watch Clark, his facial expression didn't tell her much, time for her big finally and she prayed to God (Allah, Xenu!) that he wouldn't reject it. "If there's one thing I've realised it is this: Change is not a bad thing and if you want something, go get it."

A hint of sudden understanding passed over Clark's face and his lips had the time to shape into a small "oh" before Lois' covered them. It was a sweet kiss. They were still sitting on the couch and since Lois had been the one to initiate their lip lock she was the one who did the leaning. With one hand on Clark's shoulder the other made its way up to his cheek, gently pulling him closer to her and then drifting to stroke a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Slightly taken aback, the kiss was over before Clark had the time to respond the way he wanted to. But when Lois pulled away the smile on his face let her know that he had appreciated what she'd done. Her lips curled and formed a smirk-

"Well, I guess Amanda Peet isn't so bad after all."

"Hey, I've never been one to complain about high heels and pencil skirts." This earned him a punch in the shoulder, but he didn't mind. Instead he pulled her closer to finish what she'd started.

**AN2**: Yes, that was it. If you have any questions about anything (Lucy, Chloe, X Files...) feel free to leave a review. Of course I would appriciate it if you left one anyway :)


End file.
